


Turn

by soufflegirl91



Series: Souffle's 007 Fest 2020 Fancreations [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Potential past James Bond/Q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91
Summary: James ran through the airport like the devil was on his heels.
Series: Souffle's 007 Fest 2020 Fancreations [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809892
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	Turn

**Author's Note:**

> Angst prompt table #2 - Turn
> 
> No trigger warnings I know of but if any need adding, please tell me!

James ran through the airport like the devil was on his heels, and maybe it was. Certainly, if he did not succeed in his mission, he may as well go straight to the fiery depths. His life wouldn’t be worth living. 

Crowds parted, surprised strangers diving out of the way of the agent barrelling through as if they were nothing. Almost there,  _ almost there. _

The boarding gate was in sight, the queue of passengers waiting to board.

_ There. _ His target was holding out a boarding card, ready to be scanned.

“Q!” 

Q’s shoulders hunched. He heard.

He didn’t turn around. 


End file.
